Hablando de Redes Sociales
Escribe el primer párrafo de tu artículo aquí. ¿Qué son las Redes Sociales? redes-sociales-imagenes.jpg|Encontré esta foto y me pareció muy interesante =) thumb|left|240px Las redes sociales son estructuras sociales compuestas por grupos de personas, las cuales están conectadas por uno o varios tipos de relaciones, tales como amistad, parentesco, intereses comunes o que comparten conocimientos. la cual, son personas que opinan, aprenden y sobretodo conviven. Las redes sociales son un medio de aprendizaje y de comunicacion que nos permite adquirir conocimiento o estar en contacto con otras personas. e incluso puede ser un medio por el cual, podemos obtener beneficios. Las redes sociales son lo de hoy dia ,cualquiera puede ser un internauta, ya que alguna vez en su vida a entrado en una red social , independientemente de que le guste o no, ya que muchas veces o en ocasiones se debe estar en una red social por alguna necesidad, ya sea laboral o estudiantil. nos mantienen al tanto de lo que es la informacion del momento por lo que debemos estar inmersos( no necesariamente de una manera total) en ellas para sacarle el mejor provecho en las areas en que nos desenvolvamos. Historia de las Redes Sociales Las redes sociales parecen un “invento” de hace pocos años. Sin embargo, su semilla para tan fulgurante éxito se plantó hace ya unos cuantos años. En 1971 se envía el primer mail. Los dos ordenadores protagonistas del envío estaban uno al lado del otro. En 1978 se intercambian BBS (Bulletin BoardSystems) a través de líneas telefónicas con otros usuarios y son las primeras copias de navegadores de internet que se distribuyen a través de la plataforma Usenet. En 1994 se funda GeoCities, una de las primeras redes sociales de internet tal y como hoy las conocemos. La idea era que los usuarios crearan sus propias páginas web y que las alojaran en determinados barrios según su contenido (Hollywood, Wallstreet, etc.). En 1995 TheGlobe.com da a sus usuarios la posibilidad de personalizar sus propias experiencias online publicando su propio contenido e interactuando con otras personas con intereses similares En 1997se inaugura la llamada SixDegrees, la misma les daba a sus usuarios la posibilidad de crear perfiles y listas de amigos. Ya desde 1997 a 2001 el "modelo" comenzo a crecer, y tres sitios mas (AsianAvenue, BlackPlanet y MiGente) permitian a sus usuarios conocer gente y revisar perfiles de amigos sin pedir aprobacion ( algo similar pero opuesto a Facebook). Desde ese momento, algunas de esas redes desaparecieron, mientras que otras subsistieron con mayor o menor éxito. Otras redes sociales''' que en su momento también fueron innovadoras son: *Ryze, para ayudar a las personas thumb|left|316pxcon el trabajo, permitiendo la búsqueda de puestos o conexiones con empresas. En la actualidad, LinkedIn es el mayor sitio web de este estilo. *MySpace, que fue creada en 2003 y, en sus inicios, se diferenció de otras páginas por permitir a los usuarios personalizar sus páginas personales. MySpace tuvo mucho éxito principalmente entre los adolescentes en sus inicios, aunque no permite usuarios menores de edad. *Facebook, como muchos saben, fue creado en sus inicios para apoyar a las redes universitarias,. En 2004, los usuarios tenían que proporcionar las direcciones de correo utilizadas en la facultad; por eso en sus inicios se trataba de un modelo muy cerrado. Después comenzó a expandirse para, en principio, incluir a estudiantes de secundaria, profesionales y luego abriendo el juego a todos los usuarios de Internet *Twitter,' también revolucionó el mercado de las' redes sociales, a partir de un mensaje muy claro: "¿What you are doing?” Los usuarios tienen que compartir enlaces o hablar entre ellos como si se tratara de mensajes de texto, de 140 caracteres (siendo esto efectivo a la hora de dar una idea clara de lo que se quiere expresar). Existen muchísimas aplicacionesy herramientas que, de una u otra manera, se complementan con elservicio y, en algunos casos, aportan algunas interesantes funcionalidades. *Tumblr, red social que ha dado su salto a la fama hace solo unos años, aunque su origen se remonta al 2007, año en el que empezó a sonar con fuerza todo lo relacionado a blogs y redes sociales.Pero, ¿Qué es realmente Tumblr? Nada menos que otra plataforma de interacción con gente conectada a Internet que quiere mantener una actualizada y activa vida en los medios a través de fotos, videos, chats, links e incluso videos, todo eso que te gusta de la Internet registrado en un solo lugar, Tumblr incorpora el muy usado sistema denominado '''microblogging que consiste en compartir a través de palabras o frases cortas informaciones de otros bloggers que nos gustan, nos interesan e incluso hacer reblog (publicar en nuestros blogs) los artículos más resaltantes. Características de las Redes Sociales *Son accesibles. *Formentan y refuerzan el sentimiento de compartir. *Permiten una comunicación e interacción con otras personas, sin estar fisicamente presente. *Se pueden acceder a ellas las 24 horas del día. *Son construidas y dirigidas por los usuarios los cuales las nutren con su contenido. *Se construyen y crecen a partir de conceptos de la comunidad. *Tienen un papel facilitador para el logro de resultados. *Es una zona personal, para acceder a servicios personalizados. *Es una comunidad o punto de encuentro donde los usuarios proyectan, comparten y formalizan conocimientos. *Poseen un conjunto de chat y foros. *Establecen relaciones. * La amplitud y el rango de las personas con las que nos relacionamos. Tanto en cantidad (los 100 amigos de media del FB) como en calidad (contactos de diferentes ámbitos). * La hiperconectividad. Se deriva de lo anterior, pero además introduce el factor temporal. La cantidad de horas que podemos estar conectados a estas personas y la cantidad de mensajes que podemos intercambiarnos con ellos en poco tiempo aumenta considerablemente gracias a la comunicación on line. * La indefinición de la identidad. En las comunicaciones on-line, la identidad la construye uno mismo, no viene dada por factores externos: El tipo de mensajes que publicas, el diseño de tu blog, las opiniones que manifiestas en los comentarios, la foto del perfil, etc. son factores sobre los que se tiene un mayor control que en la vida off line, influida por las características físicas (edad, sexo, apariencia, etc.) y las condiciones sociales (procedencia, ocupación, clase social, etc.). * La performatividad de tu red de contactos. Al igual que defines tu identidad on-line con tus acciones, eres responsable de ‘construir’ tu red de contactos. El tipo de contactos que mantienes, las sinergias que se crean entre tus contactos (a través de terceros), etc. son responsabilidad compartida de los usuarios on-line. * La economía de la atención. En la comunicación on-line, especialmente si es en redes sociales, la sobre-información del medio requiere tener en cuenta la economía de la atención. Las informaciones compiten unas con otras por la atención de los usuarios y por la ‘indexación’ de los motores de búsqueda (que facilitan llegar a los usuarios). Esta competición obliga al redactor a adaptar sus mensajes, si quiere que ‘lleguen’ a los usuarios. Ventajas de las Redes Sociales *Permite conocer personas a distancia *Acceder ha aula virtuales *Facilidad de tener albunes digitalizados *Nos permite obtener información al instante *La posibilidad de crear espacios de estudio e informacion *Espacios donde se vale ser tu mismo, pero respetando las reglas de uso Conociendo las Redes Sociales Lo que son y no son las redes sociales: Lo que si son: *Conversación: Es tener interacción continua con personas, utilizando un lenguaje casual. Es transmitir mensajes buscando tener reacciones de la comunidad. Aprendizaje: es estar expuesto a un sinfín de información en formato de noticias, opiniones, imágenes, sonidos, etc., que nos permiten crecer nuestro intelecto y experiencia. Ayuda a la toma de decisiones personal y de negocios. Compartir: aquí el juego se llama compartir, llamémosle un sistema de distribución de tu conocimiento, experiencias, de tu esencia. Colaboración: las redes sociales se han convertido en un excelente ejemplo de cooperación, siempre encontrarás gente que te ayude o te recomiende algo. A nivel empresarial se convierte en una excelente herramienta para conectar diferentes especialistas para resolver un caso, hacer estudios de mercado, probar conceptos, etc. Ser iguales: en este ecosistema no hay niveles, si son personas, pueden hablar de tú a tú, si eres empresa te humanizas y entras en una interacción cercana y directa con la personas. Oportunidades: cada mensaje que generas, cada mensaje que lees, se convierte en un evento del cual te puedes aprovechar. Es un medio que puedes capitalizar para beneficio propio si logras entender la esencia de las mismas. Relaciones: el mundo gira alrededor de tus contactos, de establecer vínculos, eso te dará fuerza. Presencia: te haces más visible, te expone a más oportunidades. Generación de valor: cada uno de los mensajes que envías, del contenido que compartes hablará bien o mal de ti. Lo que se publica por un usuario en las redes sociales deberá contener valor para la comunidad, será la forma en la que la misma lo hará fuerte y lo posicionará mejor. Hacer Marca: a cada instante estás creando tu sello personal, cada una de las acciones que haces va formando parte de una personalidad, ya seas un individuo o una corporación. Entretenimiento: puedes divertirte, es lo mejor de las redes sociales! Lo que no son: Un canal de ventas: en las redes sociales no se trata de ofrecer tus productos o generar prospectos, es más te puedo asegurar que en las redes sociales directamente no vas a obtener dinero. Eso lo harás una vez que en este medio hayas creado relación y confianza con tu mercado. Un medio unidireccional: la comunicación deja de ser en una sola vía para convertirse de inicio en forma bidireccional y evolucionar hacia multidireccional, donde todos puede expresar su opinión. Publicidad gratis: es lo peor que se puede pensar. No la uses como un sistema barato o sin costo para promocionarte, aquí se trata de establecer relaciones y vínculo con un público objetivo, que al confiar en ti van a traerte beneficios tangibles con el tiempo. Solo abrir unas cuentas sociales: muchas empresas piensan que con solo abrir una cuenta de Twitter y de Facebook ya están en las redes sociales y ya todo llegará solo. Atrás de tener una cuenta en las redes sociales debe haber una estrategia social, entender para qué quiero estar en las redes sociales y cuáles son mis objetivos y conectarlos con los de la empresa. Gente perdiendo el tiempo: muchas personas piensan que en las redes sociales solo son un grupo de personas que no tienen nada que hacer, sin embargo las redes sociales están llenas de personas interesantes, inteligentes, que comparten, opinan, aprenden y sobretodo conviven. Al final esa gente es un mercado que puede ser usado de forma personal o empresarial. Un experimento: hay que tomar con seriedad a las redes sociales, no es algo que entras a probar y te sales. Definir primero lo que quieres, va a ser la clave. Solo tecnología: las redes sociales van mucho más allá de eso, se trata de relaciones humanas que utilizan plataformas tecnológicas diseñados para interactuar, pero en las que lo más importante es como sepas conectarte con las otras personas. Un sustituto de los medios tradicionales: las redes sociales no suplen a medios como la televisión, radio, prensa, más bien se convierten en un complemento y se reconfigura la mezcla de uso de los medios, combinando los tradicionales con los sociales. Una moda: las redes sociales llegaron para quedarse, no es algo pasajero. Definitivamente es un medio como la televisión o la prensa, solo que multidireccional. Aquel que piense que esto es temporal está cegado al futuro. Que es gratis para las empresas: si piensan que con las cuentas sin costo que diste de alta en Twitter, Facebook, etc., ya fue todo, creo que van por un camino equivocado. Si estás en Redes Sociales, como empresa tendrás que asignar un presupuesto a la estrategia, operación y monitoreo de la redes, ya sea que se haga interno o externo. No puede ni debe ser una trabajo extra de alguien con otras responsabilidades. Decálogo del Buen Ciudadano en Redes Sociales El uso de las Redes sociales a sus inicios nació como proyecto de crear una red de comunicación entre los estudiantes de las Universidades, la reacción de los usuarios fue mayor de los esperado llegando a ser al principio la forma mas rápida para conocer a personas con las que no se tenia algún tipo de comunicación simplemente visitando su perfil.. Actualmente las redes sociales como en el caso de Facebook se a convertido en algo tan común en la vida de cualquier internauta, dándole de alguna manera un uso correcto y productivo ya sea en el campo laboral o educativo así como también muchos usuarios lo emplean de una manera nada productiva como solo subir fotos y decir cualquier tontería como el lugar donde se encuentran lo cual se prestaría para un sinfin de cosas como el caso de personas con malas intensiones (fácil forma de ubicar a alguien a quien pueden secuestrar o robar, incluso llegan a casos extremos como matar a un ser humano) La realidad es que los usuarios permanentes de estas Redes Sociales debemos aprender a usarlas correctamente y no solo debemos quedarnos ahí, debemos como futuros docentes e integrantes de una comunidad enseñar a las personas y estudiantes a que aprendan a usar estas redes de la mejor manera, ya que muchos crean perfiles en las redes sociales desconociendo su verdadero uso y funcion, solo por continuar una cadena que observan a su alrededor. Lo importante es crear conciencia de que todas las cosas en la red sean buenas o malas tienen sus riesgos y el buen uso dependera del conocimiento que busquemos adqurir de como funcionan para lograr que sean productivas en la vida diaria. Las Redes Sociales en la Educación Escribe tu texto aquí. Webgrafía Escribe tu texto aquí.